


Holy Lance

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Sara saves Laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: When Sara uses The Spear of Destiny, she is rewarded for her good intentions. The Spear of Destiny saves Laurel's life, rewriting the present and the future.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Holy Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was never happy with Sara never succeeding, or trying hard enough to bring her sister Laurel back to life, especially after Laurel herself moved heaven and earth to bring Sara back. It was also created after some of the discussions on the Lauriver Discord.

Sara held The Spear of Destiny. Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A bright, warm light shimmered around her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room around her. It was not the battleground she was fighting with the Legends against Eobard Thawne, nor Damien Darhk. It was somewhere familiar and safe.

Laurel's apartment.

The apartment her big sister had lived in. The living room was fitted with Laurel's knickknacks, along with some of Thea's possessions, and even some of her own. On one of the shelves sat her stuffed-shark that she was given at Starling Aquarium.

It was home.

Sara noticed she was wearing comfortable clothes and in front of her was a coffee table with a bowl full of popcorn. It looked as if she and her sister were preparing for a movie night. A sister's night.

Just then Sara heard footsteps, unconsciously, she looked around the room evaluating her surroundings preparing herself for the inevitable fight. Only, the confrontation would never arrive. Laurel walked out of the kitchen with two wine glasses filled with red wine.

Laurel, her sister who was savagely killed by Damien Darhk, was standing before her smiling and greeting her as if nothing had happened. She was happy. Not in pain or agony. It was bizarre, and yet comforting seeing her sister look happy and healthy.

Sara's mind was reeling. This had to be a trick, an illusion like the Dominators had used on her, Ollie and Thea. It just couldn't be real, could it? It was too good to be true.

"The cork broke off but I think I managed to salvage it," Laurel explained with some pride. "Here," Laurel said, as she gave her one of the glasses. Sara was still looking at her sister in shock and awe.

Laurel sat next to her on the sofa and made a toast, seemingly ignoring her little sister's awestruck face. "To doing movie nights more often." She clinked her glass with Sara's.

Sara's eyes filled with tears. "This never happened. This has to be the spear doing this. This is not real."

Laurel looked at her with a look of understanding. "No, it's not." Laurel agreed, and gently tucked a tendril of Sara's hair behind her ear. "But it can be. You can remake reality. However, you see fit."

The spear appeared in the youngest Lance's hand. It wasn't heavy, or uncomfortable in her hand. It felt natural.

Could she remake reality?

And if she could, should she?

Her sister, the woman that Sara had hurt with her actions. The sister that had loved Ollie. A relationship that Sara had damaged and took years to start healing. And yet, Laurel still had moved heaven and earth for her just to have a second chance. Sara could repair so much of the damage that she has done to her family. She could stop herself from sleeping with Ollie when he was with Laurel. She could give Laurel the life she deserved. She could be alive!

Sara gave her sister the mystical spear. "You should make the decision Laurel. You were always the smart one, the strong one. I am damaged."Laurel always had the gentle heart of all of them. Laurel could be trusted to make the right decision.

Laurel hesitantly grasped The Spear. "Damaged and yet still a hero. The White Canary." She gave Sara a knowing look and handed the spear back.

Sara felt her stomach doing somersaults. "I could take back everything. Ollie, Lian Yu, The League of Assassins. Your death... But everything I have endured has led me to this moment hasn't it?"

Laurel gently patted Sara's arm in a reassuring manner. "The spear does not need someone pure of heart. It needs someone strong enough to do the right thing. Sara, it needs you."

A tear dropped down Sara's cheek. "Even if doing the right thing means not having you back? I could give you your life back. You could live to have a family and protect our city."

Laurel gave her a rueful smile. "I am never too far away." She then placed her hand on Sara's chest just above her heart. "We live on in those that remember us."

The two sisters embraced. Not saying anything. Nothing had to be said at that moment. It was the hardest choice that Sara would have to make in her life, and she would have to live with the guilt and the decision to leave Laurel in the ground. It reminded her of what her Dad once said to her and Laurel when they were girls; that sometimes the easiest choice is the wrong choice.

She just wished that it didn't have to come at Laurel's expense. But it always seemed to be that way. Laurel was always getting the short end of the stick.

Another tear escaped Sara's eye as she whispered. "I love you." God, she was going to miss Laurel so much. She already did. How would she ever look at her father, Thea, or Ollie ever again? Knowing that she could have saved Laurel? Would they ever forgive her?

Her sister had almost burnt bridges and ruined her relationship with her friends just to give her a second chance, and she just couldn't do it for Laurel. It wasn't fair! Sara wanted to scream and bellow about the injustice.

Laurel spoke back. In a whisper. "I love you too."

Sara made her decision. She would give up helping her sister return to save the world. With a heavy heart, she de-powered the spear. As she did, the spear glowed a bright golden color before she woke up as the Reverse-Flash took the spear from her.

Having failed to use The Spear of Destiny for his purposes, he prepared to impale Sara with the de-powered polearm until a black speedster killed him.

**:-:-:-:-:**

When Sara returned she walked into her room. She had given up the chance to rescue her sister. It was perhaps the worst she had ever felt. What kind of sister was she when she wouldn't save Laurel?

Sara moved into the library and closed the doors. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had no idea how she was going to look at any of them in the eyes back home. Especially her father and Ollie.

"Gideon. Show me, my Dad, in his present time."Sara asked, feeling guilty.

A small projection showed her father in a suit, standing next to John Diggle. In a building that looked something like City Hall. She sighed, at least he wasn't off the wagon, not from the looks of it anyway.

"Gideon. Show me Thea Queen."

Sara watched as Speedy jumped across a rooftop following a thug alongside Wild Dog. Apparently something had changed thanks to her using the lance, even if it was just Thea donning the red hood once again. Though a small part of her doubted it. Thea could have easily have started wearing her suit once again after the Alien Invasion.

The Alien Invasion where she saw how happy Ollie and Laurel were together. Oliver's most perfect and idyllic world was one where he married Laurel. Her sister looked just as happy tying the knot with him. Her stomach twisted at the guilt of not being able to save her.

Sara clenched her fist, feeling her nails biting into the heel of her hand, relishing the pain, it was a small slither of what she deserved. She should have used the spear, she should have ignored Rip last year and saved her sister. She should have killed Dark earlier this year, and Laurel would never have died. She had failed her sister. She failed Laurel.

Sara closed her eyes, forcing herself to make the words. "Show me Oliver, Gideon."

The projection changed to Oliver's loft and followed Oliver moving into the kitchen to help a blonde woman cook. Sara watched as Oliver wrapped his arms around her and from the looks of it, showing her how to cook the chili that the Queen's Russian maid would always make for him. He turned her head slightly and gave her a small kiss before chuckling and pointing at the pot.

It wasn't until the woman turned slightly to open the refrigerator, that Sara's breath hitched and her heart stopped beating. There was no denying that face. She had known that face all of her life. Somehow The Spear of Destiny had given Sara her biggest desire, to have her sister back, and happy.

And that happy, by the looks of it, was her elder sister being in a relationship with Oliver Queen. It must have been a reward for not succumbing to the temptation.

"Gideon, how did The Spear bring back Laurel?"

_"Dinah Laurel Lance was never killed. Laurel Lance, The Black Canary was about to be stabbed to death, a bright white light protected Miss Lance from the missile, and pushed Damien Darhk far enough for the Black Canary and Green Arrow to incapacitate the criminal. ARGUS now holds him on Lian Yu indefinitely. Your sister is also a metahuman. She has a sonic scream. You should know this Captain Lance. Perhaps you should head to the medical bay?"_

"What has Laurel been up to since Iron Heights?" Sara asked in awe, she still couldn't believe that The Spear had brought Laurel back to her.

_"Miss Lance continued to be the Assistant District Attorney, after rejecting Mayor Queen's offer to appoint her the District Attorney. She continued to be the vigilante known as The Black Canary. After_ _T_ _he_ _Dominator_ _Invasion, Oliver Queen proposed to your sister."_

"I did it," Sara mumbled, with a wide grin on her face. " I saved my sister!" She then called out to the A.I. "Gideon set a course for Star City 2017. I need to see my sister."

_"As you wish Captain Lance."_


End file.
